Grieve No More
" " is the fifth episode of Season one of Carnival Row. Synopsis Philo consults a Haruspex in an effort to find clues about the killer. Vignette grows closer with her newfound family. Upon Jonah’s return home, his parents cast a more watchful eye over him as a new player makes a splash in Parliament. Imogen brings Agreus into her circle. Cast Main Cast *Orlando Bloom as Rycroft Philostrate *Cara Delevingne as Vignette Stonemoss *Simon McBurney as Runyan Millworthy *Tamzin Merchant as Imogen Spurnrose *David Gyasi as Agreus Astrayon *Andrew Gower as Ezra Spurnrose *Karla Crome as Tourmaline Larou *Arty Froushan as Jonah Breakspear *Indira Varma as Piety Breakspear *Jared Harris as Absalom Breakspear Special Guest Star *Alice Krige as Haruspex Guest Starring *Maeve Dermody as Portia Fyfe *Leanne Best as Madame Moira *Anna Rust as Fleury *Jamie Harris as Sergeant Dombey *Ariyon Bakare as Darius Prowell Co-Starring *Scott Reid as Quill *Mark Lewis Jones as Magistrate Flute *Issy Stewart as Louisa Pembroke *Ross Green as Leonid Penbroke *Gregory Gudgeon as Morange *Theo Barklem-Biggs as Cabal *Tracey Wilkinson as Afissa *James Beaumont as Constable Cuppins *Veronika Mackova as Young Aisling *Ian Hanmore as Master Thorne *Waj Ali as Constable Berwick *Leon Herbert as Pierce Guilfoyle *Robinah Kironde as Hortensia *Ethan Kamula as Young Darius *Ben Bradshaw as Constabulary Clerk *John Comer as Master Symes *Ilian Gergisák as Young Philo *Jake Zahradnik as Younger Finch *Matthew Burt as Sailor Plot A very large crowd has gathered around as Runyan hosts another one of his street theater performances. This one dedicated to Aisling Querelle. Madame Moira is among those in the crowd. Afterward, she greets Runyan and expresses just how much she enjoyed the show. Constable Cuppins interrupts and asks to see Runyan’s permit and papers for his Kobolds. Philo returns to the Haruspex’s shop to see if she had brought his Darkasher to life. He looks to a poster of the human anatomy she has posted in her shop. It says "Repository of secrets." The liver holds multitudes for those who know how to see. Just as she said she would, the Haruspex brought Philo’s Darkasher to life. Philo could sense the Darkasher’s intelligence when it came for him in the sewers the other night. The Haruspex corrects him in saying that what he actually sensed was the intelligence behind it. The Darkasher has no thoughts of its own. Only those of its master. Sometimes it’s eyes and it’s master’s eyes are one and the same. Philo pays the Haruspex to put his Darkasher out of its misery, but it can’t be killed, not while Philo still breathes. So, he tells her to put it in a jar. Imogen tells Ezra of her arrangement with Agreus. Should they accept him into their social circle, then he would fund the refurbishment of the ship in its entirety. Imogen informs Ezra that Agreus will be joining them for tea along with the Pembrokes and the Guilfoyles. However, Ezra is resistant given the scandal it would be. Whatever the cost, Imogen refuses to allow Ezra to put their house at risk. Absalom and Piety wish to discuss what happened and implement consequences on Jonah. However, it is Piety who seems more determined to grant punishment. She wants him to do away with his childish activities and take hold of the future. Naked and covered with ash, Piety scaled Mount Carpe. On her hands and knees, she climbed to consult the Augurs before she married Absalom. And they told her that he would be a great man and that his son would be greater. Maybe he could be king. Until then, they’ve ordered that Jonah take a respite from the public eye and concentrate on his studies. His hours of tutelage had been doubled. Quill, now without a job after failing to secure Jonah, is living on the Row, scavenging for food. He stumbles onto a food kitchen for his kind, Fauns. Cabal offers him food and the Cyphers. Cuppins takes Runyan and his Kobolds to the constabulary as all fae are required to have papers, meaning they’ll have to be sent back to their native lands if they don't have any. Runyan argues that they’re not fae, but his pets. Cuppins heads in the back to check the statute on Kobolds within the Burgue. Philo informs Magistrate Flute, Constable Berwick, and Sergeant Dombey that the headmaster was killed by the same hand as Aisling Querelle. It took both of their livers. Philo returns to the Foundling Home, where he is greeted by Headmaster Thorne. He shows Thorne a picture of Aisling Querelle and asks if he’s ever seen Headmaster Finch with her. However, Thorne has never seen her before, or so he claims. Philo decides to take a look around. He ventures back to his old sleeping quarters, where he scratched his name into the bed-rail. He recalls him and Darius as children at the home. Young Philo jumped up and down on the bed until he fell off and hit the back of his head on the floor. Philo also remembers waking up in the late hours of the night and hearing Aisling Querelle singing. Afissa is surprised to discover that Vignette is now running the lots. She's upset that the life Vignette found for herself was with the Black Raven. Vignette insists she’ll watch her back. They then wish each other luck before parting ways. Imogen and Agreus greet Pierce and Hortensia Guilfoyle. Much to their surprise, Agreus is not a servant. They’re even more surprised to learn that he took ownership of Cheswith House. Louisa and Leonid Pembroke arrive soon thereafter. Louisa takes one look at Agreus and assumes they’re playing a game. They’re meant to dress up as the help and serve the servants. After learning he is a guest as well, Leonid eagerly greets Agreus. He wants Agreus’ opinion on the city’s recent troubles. Agreus is insulted by Leonid’s condescending questioning and asks him if he’s ever been to Puyan, which he hasn’t. You could go months there without encountering anyone that wasn’t a Puck. And no one there gives even the slightest thought towards creating a more inclusive society. Not that anyone would want to live there after the war, which is how Agreus found himself in the Burgue. Philo remembers his time with Master Finch and how he protected Philo’s secret. Philo confronts Headmaster Thorne with his suspicion that he hasn’t told him everything. Today would’ve been Costin’s night off. After the boys had supper and he led last prayers, he would dress his best like he did every Gullsday and taken a carriage to the Row. Master Finch would frequent the Tetterby Hotel for fae companionship. Imogen wishes to negate their arrangement as she now realizes that she’s not strong enough to handle the disapproval of those around her. Agreus grows upset, but prepares to leave nonetheless, that is until Ezra arrives and welcomes Agreus to stay. If Jonah’s to complete his studies, he’ll need tutors in every study. Until then, Master Symes has taken him to Balefire Hall to watch Parliament in action. Sophie Longerbane is taking her father’s place as lead of the Hardtackers until the next election. Sophie wishes to honor both her father and mother’s honor. Her mother’s desert blood was written on her face. Her forefathers fled the chaos of war in the Pharaonic Coast and came to the Burgue, where the color of their skin made them outcasts. But they eventually overcame the prejudices of that time and found a place in the city. Just as it seems that she’s in favor of the fae in the Burgue and Breakspear, she reveals that they can’t simply just welcome the fae into the Burgue. The fae are nothing like them and their differences are more than skin deep. All this unfolds as Jonah watches from above, greatly impressed with her will. Madame Moira enters Tourmaline’s room and to her surprise, Vignette has still not left. Tourmaline explains she’s only staying until she gets back on her feet. Madame Moira allows Vignette to stay so long as she doesn’t get in the way of business. While leaving, Vignette passes by Philo doesn’t she express much joy in seeing him. Philo shows Madame Moira a photo of Headmaster Finch and asks to speak to his regular girl. Madame Moira is shocked to learn of Costin Finch’s death. For as long as she could remember, he would book a room with two girls each Gullsday night. The bed would be put to work, but not the girls. He preferred people think he had a taste for Pix whores rather than the truth — that he was in a relationship with Dr. Morange, who explains to Philo that there’s always the shame and fear of being discovered. They only had one night a week to be who they truly were. Yet it was the rest of the time that felt like a lie. On top of being in a relationship with Costin Finch, Morange reveals that Costin also knew Aisling. They met a long time ago, before he took his vows. They were close then. He saw her perform multiple times. So, it would seem the murders were connected somehow, though Costin and Aisling hadn’t spoken in at least 20 years. Quill returns to Cabal after having read the Cyphers. Quill wants to know everything. Runyan wakes to find that his Kobolds have been taken away. The clerk reveals that they were sent to the docks and deported. With the name of the ship, Runyan rushes to the docks hoping to catch the ship before it set sail, but he’s too late. Ezra and Imogen receive a check from Agreus, which Ezra refers to as blood money. He worries what’ll happen to their reputation. Imogen thinks they can weather this so long as they stand untied. However, Ezra surmises that Agreus will want more than just a tea invite for the money he paid. Imogen agrees. She’ll have to be seen publicly with him. At least until someone else extends him a proper invitation. Morange returns home, hangs his hat, and has a drink. Philo wakes from a dream, which was more like a memory of Morange shearing his wings. Portia wakes as well. She kisses him goodnight and returns to her own room. Philo heads over to Aisling Querelle’s home in the middle of the night and plays her singing a song from her gramophone. Morange hears a loud thud come from upstairs. Upon investigating, he is killed by the Darkasher. In playing the music and putting all the pieces together, Philo realizes that Aisling was his mother and that the song Grieve No More was written about him. Many years ago, while Philo lived in the Foundling Home, a young Aisling sang the song over a sleeping Philo. After making this startling revelation, Philo heads down to the morgue and kisses his mother on the head. de:Folge 5 - Das Ende der Trauer Category:Season one episodes